Art Attack
by SeddieSunshine
Summary: While Castiel gets bored in art class, he decides to have some fun by doing what he does best. Making trouble. Oh dear, Lets hope Candy brought an apron. - Candy x Castiel teasing kinda flirty fun.


**_This is a short story request that I did for my tumblr. It shall be in two parts._**

**_I am looking for a proof reader. Someone who will re-read my work and check its grammar, as I usually write at 4am when I am quite tired. Anyway!..._**

—**_-_**

**_PART 1: "The Art Of The Smirk" _**

—

Candy was paying attention in class. Okay, maybe she wasn't that good at other subjects… **_But there was just something about art._**You didn't need to remember anything, or cram loads of facts in your brain for it a few hours before the test. You just had to be **_You _**and let that show though projects.

Candy had been very creative in her work lately. Today was a day to relax and just enjoy some basic art. So she decided to go back to the very basics of art. **Paints.**

—**-**

It had been a good thirty minutes and a certain red head was leaning on the back of his wooden chair. With two of the chair legs raised, and two of them still firmly on the ground. Keeping his hands firmly on the table for balance.

**"UGH."** He thought. _"Sooo___**_Board…_**_"_

Castiel did enjoy art, much more than other subjects. Along the lines of the same reason Candy also enjoyed art. But after a while of behaving quite well, **_any lesson got boring to Castiel…_**

After huffing and puffing once more, his lips formed into a smirk that sprawled across his face quite quickly. This was the result of seeing one thing.

**_Poor, poor Candy with no apron on with paints all around her…_**

_Poor poor, naive,___**_*Stupid*_**___Candy. _

Castiel arose quickly from his chair, but smoothly enough as to not cause suspicion. Just smooth enough so that he could blend in to his surroundings.

Like a lion gently closing in on its pray, Castiel was quiet, rapid and careful.

In one swift move Castiel had picked up two paint buckets near her, and got into place ten steps behind her.

**_"Hey Candy…"_**

Candy didn't turn around. _She didn't need to._ The way these words left his mouth, the way that she could just tell he was smirking while he said it meant one thing…

**Trouble. **

Turning around she had just enough time to witness Castiel's paint spring from his bucket in one blow.

It landed on Candy with a sudden **_*SPLUSHED*_**

Dripping from her like raindrops, **_Candy was a purple drenched mess._**

Castiel smirked **the biggest smirk he pulled that week. **

**"Sorry Candy," **He began in a mischievous cocky way. **"It just slipped out of my hand…"**

Reluctant laughing left the mouths of the classroom, probably from friends of Candy's who regretted finding the ordeal funny.

Perhaps if it was a different day, Candy could have been the "better person" and left it alone. Walked away…

**_But today wasn't a "different" Day._**

**"I understand…"** Candy started. **"No really I do…"** Wiping paint from under her eyes with a single finger, she began to walk closer to Castiel.

**"I just really hope you also understand Castiel…"** The words left her mouth in a soft, gentle, understanding tone as she walked towards him.

Castiel raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on his hip. Curiously.

**"Understand what?"**

Making footprints behind her leading all the way up towards Castiel she stood directly in front of him.

**"Oh you know…" She said shrugging.**

In one simple move she lunged at the paint can next to her and raised it above Castiel's head.

He could only watch as it happens. Not being quick enough to move.

**"Oh f-"**

But his words were cut off as a can of pure blue paint violently crashed onto his head, dripping all down his trademark red t-shirt and leather black jacket.

As he stood there, the paint dripped down him forming a puddle on the floor.

Laughs filled the classroom now. Laughs that did not feel bad about laughing.

Candy smirked as she continued to finish the sentence that she started before.

**"That you know…"** Candy started her sentence, and finished it in a clearly mocking and mimicking tone of Castiel's.

_**"That the paint just… Slipped out of my hands…"**_

And standing there smirking in victory made the next words that came out of the art teachers mouth worth it.

**"CASTIEL! CANDY! DETENTION!"**


End file.
